


Wanna join me?

by Cherie99



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: First Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 04:12:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7669633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherie99/pseuds/Cherie99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Just a small story how I would like thier first kiss to happen;)</p>
    </blockquote>





	Wanna join me?

**Author's Note:**

> Just a small story how I would like thier first kiss to happen;)

It was late. The darkness of the night has already swept over the land. Bellamy was on first watch, so the rest could go to sleep. For months there wasn’t a sign of the grounders or any danger anymore. They could finally live without being afraid of any attacks.  
Clarke lay in her sleeping bag. She was the only one with Bellamy who decided to sleep outside the drop ship. It was too full in there besides with the fresh air around her sleeping was easier. She tossed and turned but couldn’t fall asleep, so she decided to accompany Bellamy. Getting up she looked into a puddle to see if she looked alright. Her hair was slightly messy but it was ok.  
He was standing alone at the bonfire watching it. It looked like everyone else was asleep. His brown hair shimmered in the light of the bonfire. As she got nearer, he turns to look who was coming. She sees his eyes lighten up with a smile when he saw it was her. “Hey”, he says. “Couldn’t sleep?” “No.” “Wanna join me?” he asks gesturing to the spot on his left. “Yeah”, Clarke answers thankfully he asked to join her and moves to his side. They were standing so close their hands were touching slightly. They didn’t have to but they still did. She could feel him tense a little bit.  
A few minutes went by as they stood there in silence watching as the fire ate itself into the woods. The tension grew more and more intense with each moment that passed. Then Clarke couldn’t resist it anymore and took Bellamy’s hand. She knew the whole time that she loved him but now was the first time she really gave in to it. The first time she also let Bellamy see that she felt something for him. While still looking to the bonfire she felt Bellamy’s gaze on her face and blushed. She imagined his deep brown and beautiful eyes staring at her face and finally she looked to Bellamy. When their eyes met Bellamy’s, she saw him blush slightly too. They looked into each others’ eyes for another few moments then he leant down for a hesitant kiss as if unsure if she would let him. As Clarke kissed him back and lean more into him the kiss got more and more passionate. Now releasing their hands she got a grip of his fluffy brown hair. She wanted to do this for such a long time. The Kiss deepened more and more as both gave in to their longings for each other. Bellamy grabbed her waist with both hands and pulled her even closer to him so now there was no more space left between them. Suddenly they heard a sound behind them. Afraid it could be a grounder or something else dangerous they turned into the direction the sound came from. Bellamy who was standing protectively in front of Clarke let out a relieved breath. Standing there was Octavia. She giggled with her hand in front of her mouth. Both, Bellamy and Clarke, looked confused at her. But she just shrugged, said “Finally!” and walked away. They looked at each other still confused what Octavia could have meant with that. As Miller came to relieve Bellamy from his watching duty they went to their sleeping bags and fell asleep in each others arms.


End file.
